Ardo
Opis Ardo jest szesnastoletnim młodym pieskiem rasy Kugsha i w Psim Patrolu, nie ma zawodu, ale można powiedzieć, że jest wojem. Oraz jest mężem Tomiry. Piesek jest ojcem Miry. Wygląd Ardo ma ciemnobeżowe futerko w ciemnoszare łatki na głowie, grzbiecie łapach i na górze ogona. Jego oczy są brązowe. Charakter Ardo jest stanowczym, odważnym, honorowym, sprytnym, lojalnym, oddanym, kochającym wyzwania, mądrym, agresywnym, porywczym i chłodnym pieskiem, . Dla piesków z PP jest raczej miły, przyjazny, wesoły, pomocny,przyjacielski, energiczny, lubi adrenalinę. Dla wrogów PP jest wredny, bezlitosny, nie ufny, stanowczy. Dla Tomiry jest bardzo czuły, romantyczny, ciepły, lojalny i oddany. Chętnie słucha poleceń Ryder 'a. Mógłby zginąć za Tomirę i Psi Patrol. Zawsze gotowy do boju. Wykonuje starannie i rzetelnie powierzone mu zadania. Umiejętności Ardo jest bardzo silny, szybki. Świetnie operuje mieczem. Dobrze też strzela z łuku. Potrafi się kamuflować. Myśli strategicznie. Dobrze gra na gitarze. Rodzina * Alda- mama * Ral- tata. * Tomira - żona. * Tomisa - szwagierka. * Mira - córka. Biografia Ardo urodził się w domku nad rzeką. Z pochodzenia jest Słowinem. Tam dorastał. Pewnego dnia zaciągnął się do wojska i tam został wojem. Był najlepszy w wojsku. Każdy był pod wrażeniem. Nigdy nie bał się bitwy. Kochał wręcz ryzyko i adrenalinę. Pewnego dnia w Noc Świętojańską, gdy wyszedł nad rzekę przypłynął pod jego łapy wianek, był dość zdziwiony, bo jedyną możliwą suczką była sunia oddalona od niego o kilka metrów. Gdy do niej podszedł, okazało się, że to był jej wianek, a sunią była Tomira. Pieski zakochały się w sobie od pierwszego wejrzenia. Spędzali ze sobą dużo czasu. Pewnej nocy gdy sobie siedzieli nad rzeką i wyznali sobie miłość, wtedy też złożyli sobie obietnicę. Pewnego dnia zniknęła.. Ardo był roztrzęsiony i przerażony. Szukał jej dniami. Aż w końcu postanowił opuścić rodzime mu miejsce. Wyruszył w podróż. Nie zamierzał wrócić. Jednak z smutkiem żegnał się z miejscem. Piątego dnia podróży poczuł, jakieś psy! Delikatnie i cicho podszedł bliżej. Było ich wiele! Jednak pewien piesek, rasy dalmatyńczyk wpadł w krzaki, w których był. Pieski zobaczyły go. Na początku im nie ufał. Lecz po zapoznaniu się z nimi zaufał im. Dalmatyńczykiem, który na niego wpadł był Marshall. W końcu dołączył i zamieszkał w Psim Patrolu. Gdy wrócili do obozu zobaczył, że jest w nim... Tomira! Pieski były w niebo wzięte. Kilka dni później, wszyscy wrócili do Zatoki Przygód i tam zamieszkał. Odznaka Jest to przypinka w kształcie kropli wody. Dubbing * Wersja angielska - Liam Hemsworth * Wersja polska- Piotr Gawron - Jedlikowski Lubi # Spędzać czas z Tomirą, Mirą, z pieskami z Psiego Patrolu oraz ich przyjaciółmi. # Adrenalinę. # Ryzyko. # Biegać. # Lasy. # Noc. # Dzień. # Boże Narodzenie. # Sylwester. # Walentynki. # Wielkanoc. # Wyjazdy. # Oglądanie nieba. # Wiosnę. # Lato. # Jesień. # Zimę. # Śnieg. # Wodę. # Ogniska. Nie lubi # Wrogów Psiego Patrolu. # Nudy. # Gdy Tomira jest smutna. # Tomiry w niebezpieczeństwie. # Gdy Mira jest smutna. # Gdy Mira jest w niebezpieczeństwie. # Zagrożenia dla Psiego Patrolu. # Kłamstwa. # Zła. # Narkotyków. # Dokuczania. Hobby # Walka na miecze # Strzelanie z łuku. # Bieganie. # Siłowanie się. # Pływanie. # Koszykówka. # Ćwiczenia w terenie. # Pływanie # Ogniska. # Gra na gitarze. Strach # Tomirze i Mirze może coś się złego stać. Ciekawostki # Jest bardzo rzadką rasą psa, ponieważ jest psem rasy Kugsha. # Ma 69 cm wzrostu. # On z Tomirą są małżeństwem. # Jest pochodzenia Słowiańskiego. # Mimo, iż w Psim Patrolu nie ma zawodu, można powiedzieć, że jest wojem. # Jego obroża jest we wzorki. # Był najlepszy w wojsku. # Na początku nie ufał Psiemu Patrolowi, ale jak się zapoznał z nimi, od razu im zaufał. # Jest nawet porywczy. # Gra na gitarze. # Ślub z Tomira wziął w opowiadaniu: ,,Pieski i Noc Świętojańska" # Razem z jego żoną mają córkę Mirę. # Jest przystojny. # Jego ślub był tego samego dnia co mieli Savannah i Kaito. Galeria Arda Sketch-1518718193740.png 1518721910556.png|PRZECUDNY RYSUNEK! Narysowane przez Puppy <33 Sketch-1518980454173.png|Ardo X Tomira. Z okazji Walentynek 2018. Sketch-1519735750113.png|ARCYDZIEŁO!! Narysowane przez ^^ToyFreddy^^1<333333333333333 Ardo x Tomira.jpg|ARCYDZIEŁO! Narysowane przez Martynę Lwicę Gaming! <333333333333333 Ognicho narysowane przez Shiraz.png|OMD! ARCYDZIEŁO!! LOFFCIAM TO!Ognisko w terenie słowiańskich piesków <33333333333333333 :33 Narysowane przez Zuma the girl<3 Tomira i Ardo.png|OMD! ARCYDZIEŁO! ARCYŚ! LOFFCIAM TO!<333333333 NARYSOWANE PRZEZ Julczydlo1 z okazji Wielkanocy<33333333333333333 041ACC52-6818-4793-99C5-71A312973FF8.png|Grudniowy challenge dzień 14 Odpoczynek przy kominku Tomira_X_Ardo_Valentines_Day_Special_2019.JPG|AWW! Arcycudaśne arcydzieło <3333 Kocham <3 Narysowane przez ^^ToyFreddy^^1 Ardo playing on a guitar December Challenge 2 Guitar.PNG|Grudniowy Challenge 2 Dzień 12 Gitara For Chye.png|Jejuśku jaki arcyś �� �� �� Kocham go całym sercem ❤️ ❤️ Cudo❤️ Narysowane przez Wolfix123 Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Samiec Kategoria:Samce Kategoria:Chłopak Kategoria:Chłopaki Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Pies Kategoria:Piesek Kategoria:Kugsha Kategoria:Kugshe Kategoria:Psi Patrol Kategoria:Ekipa Kategoria:Piesek pierwszego pokolenia Kategoria:Piesek bez zawodu Kategoria:Ardo Kategoria:Duże psy Kategoria:Słowiański piesek Kategoria:Nastolatki Kategoria:Woj Kategoria:Wojowie Kategoria:Mieszka w Psim Patrolu Kategoria:OC Kategoria:OC Chye Kategoria:Pieski Słowiańskie Kategoria:Nastolatek Kategoria:Rzadkie rasy Kategoria:Rzadka rasa Kategoria:Psi jedynak Kategoria:Psi jedynacy Kategoria:Mąż Kategoria:Mężowie Kategoria:Tatusiowie Kategoria:Tata Kategoria:Ojcowie Kategoria:Ojciec Kategoria:Mieszkaniec bazy Psiego Patrolu